Фрэнк Хорриган
|Файл диалога = QCFRANK.MSG Ecbdygrd.msg (случайная встреча) Fsface.msg (запись ACE) Oscomptr.msg (запись в компьютере Убежища 13) |Актёр = Майкл Дорн Андрей Ярославцев («1С») |Дизайнер = Трэмелл Рэй Айзек Мэтью Нортон |prototype_id = 00000288 00000483 (поверженный) |Изображение = FO02 NPC Frank Horrigan.png |Дополнительно = Фрэнк Хорриган Анимация персонажа }} noicon|center Фрэнк Хорриган ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, специальный агент секретной службы при президенте США, антагонист Избранного и финальный босс Fallout 2. Описание Согласно [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]], Фрэнк — генно-модифицированный мутант (сродни супермутантам), эксперимент учёных Анклава по созданию идеального солдата. Во время выполнения одного из заданий, ещё будучи человеком, Фрэнк заражается ВРЭ, и научные сотрудники Анклава решают не терять агента, а сделать из него убийственный инструмент, предназначенный для исполнения приказовБиблия Fallout 0.. Владеет в качестве оружия пушкой Главного Гада и ножом Главного Гада. Имеет 999 очков здоровья. Специально для Хорригана была разработана новая версия силовой брони Анклава, делавшая Фрэнка «ходячим танком». Броня Хорригана неотделима от его тела. Биография Хорриган родился в 2211 году. О его детстве и юности ничего не известно. Изначально он состоял в секретной президентской службе Анклава, но был переведён в регулярные полевые части из-за немотивированного насилия. Позже Фрэнк отправляется с другими военными группами на поиски рабов, которые были нужны для раскопок разрушенной Марипозы. В сентябре 2236 года рабы докапываются до ВРЭ, в результате чего все, кто находился поблизости, заражаются этим вирусом. Фрэнк оказывается одним из этих людей. Учёными Анклава было принято решение эвакуировать его в Анклав для исследования последствий заражения. Между 2236 и 2238 годами Хорриган превращается в супермутанта. Он находится под сильнодействующими наркотиками и воздействием улучшенной версии ВРЭ, которую ему специально вводят для улучшения боевого потенциала (это был эксперимент, никто раньше такого не делал, но он завершился удачно), над изучением Хорригана работает научный отдел под руководством доктора Чарльза Кёрлинга. В январе 2239 года Фрэнка решают проверять уже в боевых операциях с истреблением жителей Пустоши. 27 марта 2239 года Хорриган принимает свой окончательный облик: на него надевают модифицированную версию силовой брони, созданную специально для Хорригана. Следует отметить, что с этого момента Фрэнк неотделим от своей брониОтсылка на персонажа Звёздных Войн Дарта Вейдера.. Он не может снять её, так как броня постоянно накачивает его наркотиками и действует в качестве системы жизнеобеспечения. Фрэнк становится решением многих проблем Анклава. Хорриган — мутант, но он был чудовищем ещё до своего заражения ВРЭ на военной базе (он имел много психологических проблем, которые могли быть в будущем включены в его личностный профиль). Важно то, что Хорриган никогда не считал себя мутантом; таковым его считали только учёные Анклава, но обычно они характеризовали его как «эксперимент», и то — только за глаза. Большинство солдат считало Хорригана ходячей атомной бомбой, чем-то, что создали техники, и в основном не беспокоились по поводу его мутации. Большинство считали его уродом, однако было и небольшое число солдат, которые хотели сопровождать его на заданиях. Хорриган всегда был верен президенту, Анклаву и вооружённым силам — его верность проявлялась ещё до заражения ВРЭ, и была усилена директивой президента при помощи различной обработки или экспериментальных программ, разработанных Анклавом. Низкий интеллект Хорригана (ещё больше понизившийся из-за заражения ВРЭ) значительно упростил осуществление этих программ. После многих успешно выполненных заданий на материке Хорриган находит свою смерть осенью 2242 года в схватке с человеком, известным как Избранный. Последний удар буквально разорвал специального агента пополам, но даже после этого он смог собрать достаточно сил для своих последних слов: «''Ты… (кашель)… ты не победил. Ты и твои дружки-выродки вместе со мной попадёте в большой-большой грибочек. Я только что запустил самоуничтожение. (Смешок пополам с кашлем.) Работа будет продолжаться. Ты ничего не добился, только подписал себе смертный приговор. Долг… (кашляет)… честь… храбрость… Морская пехо………''». Фрэнк утверждал, что активировал механизм самоуничтожения, хотя это не имеет никакого смысла, и на самом деле является блефом. Дальнейшее разрушение реактора нефтяной вышки и последующий взрыв уничтожили все следы Фрэнка Хорригана. Физические данные Хорриган был ростом больше 12 футовБолее 3,6 метра. — значительно выше и массивнее, чем любой обычный супермутант. Его начальные ВРЭ-мутации были дополнены приживлением модифицированного штамма ВРЭ, что сделало его сильнее, быстрее и опаснее обычных супермутантов. Помимо уникальной силовой брони, его тело было дополнено кибернетическими протезами, в частности, электронными глазами и встроенными в мышцы сервоприводами для рук и ног. Фрэнк не являлся интеллектуалом и до превращения в супермутанта, но он вовсе не впал в ту идиотию, что характерна для большинства супермутантов, умственно находящихся на уровне маленьких детей. Он разговаривает сложными законченными предложениями, у него нормальные для взрослого человека интонации речи и словарный запас и вообще нет никаких явных признаков слабоумия. Возможно, Хорриган имитирует речь его создателей из Анклава и пропагандистских передач, которые он слышал. У Хорригана 999 очков здоровья, он вооружён плазменной пушкой Главного Гада, являющейся, похоже, чем-то вроде Гатлинг-лазера, а также ножом Главного Гада — смонтированным на предплечье гигантским лезвием длиной в человеческий рост. У Хорригана весьма высокие собственные ОД, а у его вооружения, наоборот, низкие, что позволяет ему атаковать несколько раз за раунд. Если его оружие выведено из строя из-за истощения боезапаса или меткой стрельбы протагониста по рукам босса, Хорриган способен раздавать противникам сокрушительные пинки. Как правило, он стреляет из плазменной пушки до истощения боезапаса, затем достает нож. Сопротивляемости Фрэнка ко всем видам урона очень высоки, за исключением урона электричеством, поэтому в бою с ним эффективнее всего использовать оружие с этим типом урона, например суперэлектрокнут, импульсное ружьё или бластер Чужих. Если имеется способность «Снайпер», то на первое место по скорости уничтожения Хорригана выходят миниганы и бластер Чужих. Мутагенная сыворотка и Шприц с ядом неспособны убить Фрэнка. Игровые характеристики Плазменная пушка Главного Гада . Нож Главного Гада . Силовая броня Фрэнка Хорригана Как такового этого предмета в игре не существует, Фрэнк и его броня — единое целое, но стоит заметить, что силовая броня Фрэнка Хорригана, при условии низких сопротивляемостей его тела, — лучшая в Fallout 2 и, скорее всего, представляет собой модернизированную улучшенную силовую броню. Заметки * В финальном бое с Хорриганом могут помочь стационарные турели и отряд сержанта Гранита: ** Турели будут атаковать Хорригана после активации режима «Подавление бунта» через компьютерный терминал в большом зале нефтяной вышки Анклава. Чтобы подключиться к терминалу, необходим показатель интеллекта больше 5 или при интеллекте 4 плюс «Скрытность» свыше 70 %Прохождение от Пера Джорнера.. Для включения подавления восстания помимо этого нужны президентская карта доступа, которая берётся только с тела Дика Ричардсона, и значение навыка «Наука» > 100 % или просто «Наука» > 200 %. ** Подразделение Гранита перейдёт на сторону Избранного в том случае, если он пройдёт проверку навыка «Красноречие». Оно должно быть развито > 75 % и в любом случае будет сохраняться вероятность неудачи (чем больше навык — тем меньше шанс ошибки)Шанс уговорить сержанта Гранита., но при правильном построении диалога Гранита можно будет пробовать убеждение бесконечное количество раз. ** Если Избранный хочет что бы на его сторону перешли отряд Гранита и Турели, ему необходимо с начало убедить помочь отряд Гранита, а только потом заниматься турелями, так как турели сразу же атакуют Фрэнка не дав возможности убедить отряд гранита. ** Если турели или отряд Гранита не перешли на сторону Избранного, они будут сражаться против него. * Мутировавший палец ноги действует на Хорригана так же, как и на остальных существ, понижая его максимальные очки здоровья на 3 единицы, с 999/999 до 996/996.Об этом отдельно сказано в [[Библия Fallout 8|Библии Fallout 8]]. * За убийство Фрэнка Избранный получит 10000 очков опыта. * Если Фрэнк ослеплён, то он переключается с плазменной пушки на нож. * Труп Фрэнка нельзя обыскать и подобрать с него оружие, но если его тело будет лежать в одной ячейке с телом любого другого существа, то существо можно осмотреть и переключиться на Фрэнка, таким образом подобрав его оружие. * Согласно механике игры Фрэнком Хорриганом называется только полумёртвый Фрэнки, уже лишившийся ног (которые превращаются в отдельный объект окружения) и имеющий 1 очко здоровья. А полная модель персонажа называется Телохранитель Президента. * Пип-Бой 2000 добавляет поверженного Хорригана в уникальную категорию «Главные Гнусные Гады». Её описание звучит так: «''Количество генетически созданных, одержимых убийством, абсолютно маниакальных телохранителей-киборгов, которых вы раздолбали''». * После уничтожения Анклава некоторые жители Нью-Рино и Скив в Городе Убежища будут выдавать следующие реплики, соответственно: ** «''Ваш общий счет — 192 из 208. Надо было всё-таки использовать мутировавший палец на Хорригане''». ** «''Эй, у вас не осталось кусочков Хорригана? Я бы мог продать их по пятьдесят, а то и по сто баксов за штучку, и 10 % вам''». * Хорриган встречается в Fallout 2 несколько раз: ** В самом начале, в специальной встрече «Расправа над фермером»; ** В бункере Братства Стали в Сан-Франциско, где он убивает Мэтью; ** В Убежище 13 — расправа над Грутаром; ** И в самом конце, при выходе из базы Анклава. Цитаты * * * * * * Появление За кулисами * Фрэнк Хорриган был так назван в честь героя Клинта Иствуда из фильма «На линии огня». Они оба занимали должность телохранителя президента США. * Создатели Хорригана — Мэтью Нортон как главный дизайнерБиблия Fallout 6 и Трэмелл Рэй Айзек как художник (Modeled, Textured, Lighting, and Rendering)Профиль Трэмелла, в портфолио которого можно найти арт с Фрэнком.. Галерея FO02 Frank Horrigan.jpg|Арт Трэмелла Айзека. F horrigan.gif|Анимированная модель персонажа. Porostu.gif|Сравнение размеров Хорригана с другими существами. Frank Horrigan death stage 1.gif|Момент отрыва ног Frank Death_Stage 2.gif|Торс ещё некоторое время живёт Видео Fallout 2 what happend with the deathclaws in Vault 13?|Фрэнк расправляется с Грутаром в Убежище 13 Fallout 2 what happend to Matt?|Хорриган убивает Мэтью на базе Братства Стали в Сан-Франциско Fallout 2 Flashback - - True Annihilation of Frank Horrigan|Разговор Фрэнка Хорригана с Избранным и последующая расправа над Фрэнком за один ход (использовался взломанный персонаж) Источники * Библия Fallout 0; * Библия Fallout 6. Ссылки На giantbomb.com Примечания }} de:Frank Horrigan en:Frank Horrigan es:Frank Horrigan fi:Frank Horrigan pl:Frank Horrigan pt-br:Frank Horrigan uk:Френк Хорриган zh:法蘭克·荷瑞根 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout 2 Категория:Супермутанты: персонажи Категория:Обитатели Посейдон Энерджи Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Персонажи Анклава Категория:Персонажи-киборги Категория:Антагонисты